Torn
by BarbedWire23
Summary: Just a short story of my reflections on Tohru's next situation with Akito..Rated for blood and mild violence.^^It's not much,so I hope you like it.


"Torn"  
  
Author: BarbedWire23  
  
Disclaimer: No. I have nothing to do with the producing or characters of the anime/manga 'Fruits Basket'.  
  
((A/N: Hey. Thanks for choosing to read my story. This is just something I was inspired to write after I watched episode 26 of the series. And, this is my first fan fic. I hope you enjoy it! :) Also, if you're going to flame me, then don't read this to begin with.))  
  
Rain pounded roughly through the night, hitting the dense forest in a violent whirl of emotion. Clouds of ebony hung low in the sky, complete darkness devouring the scene that had taken place.  
  
A girl, bloodstained and cold, was slumped over a stream. Her face was dirtied and her eyes were sealed, tired.  
  
She roughly dug her ripped nails into a patch of grass beside her, yanking the life out of the harmless plant. Her fingers were wrapped around its slender points, feeling the sharp green blades beneath her creased fingers.  
  
She growled in pain with clenched teeth as she peered into the water, viewing herself for the first time as the blades had slipped between her damp fingertips.  
  
Her tear-stained face pained her own heart as a single black rose began its way to the pit of her stomach, acknowledging the ugliness of herself. It's thorns dwelling beneath her poisoned skin as it was covered in her own blood.  
  
Crimson. Crimson found its way in her eyesight, blinding her of her past, of the present.  
  
She took in a sharp breath, a breath that she had come to know, and she had found herself falling onto the drenched floor, that cool hard floor, now was smeared with her blood.  
  
Never before had she seen herself leaving this way. Never.  
  
She growled again as another shot of pain brought forth to her very nerves in her arms and legs, ripping at her muscles and sawing away at her bones.  
  
Tears streamed down her consumed face as she tightly shut her silver slits, so tightly they felt as if they were being vacuumed into her own skull.  
  
Another intake of breath tore at her heaving lungs as yet another pang of death; love, hate, and death took its toll on her soul.  
  
The beat of the rain had slowed itself as it patted lightly on the dirt next to her, splashing her face with mud, as she had now struggled to her knees.  
  
Her arms quivered slightly as she dared to lift her own weight.  
  
Her knees throbbed in an unbreakable pain as her bruises were split open by the rocks beneath her.  
  
"Having fun, are we?" Came a cruel and haunting voice, casing her to look up in grief and fear.  
  
There stood a man so tall above her faltered body. There stood a man who laughed at her bloodied limbs. There stood a man by the name of.Akito.  
  
She snarled in both pain and anger as she outstretched a weak arm, reaching to claw at his untouched leg.  
  
His leg slowly jerked back, and his foot found its way on top of her forearm.  
  
She cried in pain as he crushed her bones.  
  
He laughed. His eyes narrowed into slits as he smiled at the girl before him. He smiled at her broken body, her torn soul.  
  
"Stupid girl.I warned you to stay away." He muttered, a scowl now replaced his smile. "I." She spoke dangerously as her voice quivered in her own pain. "I.I HATE YOU!" She screamed to the world and to herself.  
  
Her head fell forward as her back heaved up in down, trying her best to breathe in the deathly air.  
  
"Hm." He outwardly laughed and then, placing the toe of his boot upon her crushed bones, he swiveled it around.  
  
He smiled as he watched her face tense up in pain, a pain so strong that she was afraid that if she had yelled, that that last yell would have been her last breath.  
  
And as soon as she had stopped moving, Akito stepped back, the same smile still plastered on his face.  
  
And then he walked away. He was able to walk away from the torn girl as she cried upon the floor. But she wasn't.  
  
"No." She whispered as she heard his footsteps descend into the density of the forest surrounding her limp body. "No! You cannot win like this!" She called after his shadows as they danced into the night.  
  
She lifted her head to look up at that dreary fall's night. A fallen leaf fluttered by her face as it easily rested on the thick mud, its curved structure collecting drops of water as it fell from the sky.  
  
She looked up once again, a droplet of rain collided with her nose, creating a piercing thud in her weak mind.  
  
And there she sat, alone, cold, frustrated, angry, and yet, she was sad. She was extremely sad. She was sad to leave everyone like this. Like the stupid little girl she was, she was sad.  
  
And so she just lie there. Silent and troubled. Tears streamed down her face as her chest met the floor once again, that cool hard floor. 


End file.
